Candy Floss - SHINee (FR)
by Takkaori
Summary: TRAD. Kibum n'aime ni les manèges, ni les parcs d'attractions. JongKey. Correction effectuée !


**Bonjour !**

 **Cette fiction est une TRADUCTION, rien n'est à moi et je traduis avec l'accord de l'auteur, qui est _life_not_knife_ sur AO3 ! Voici d'ailleurs le lien de son histoire : /works/5152199 (rajoutez 'archiveofourown point org' devant pour accéder à la fic originelle)  
**

 **C'est un petit OS tout mignon sur Shinee avec du JongKey, et c'est ma première traduction. J'espère que vous allez aimé et que vous trouverez ma trad agréable :).**

 **EDIT du 26/01/18 : La trad a été corrigée, des phrases maladroites et lourdes ont été améliorées. Certaines tournures restent toujours assez proches de l'anglais, mais j'ai fait en sorte que ce soit plus propre et compréhensible.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

« Mais qu'est-ce que t'es en train de faire ? » demanda Key avec un sourcil relevé alors qu'il regardait le visage de son hyung se tordre d'une manière qui n'aurait pas pu être plus moche.

« Je me demande juste comment ça pourrait être bon. Je veux dire, ça pourrait être comme bouffer de la laine de coton. » répondit Jonghyung avec une expression non-impressionnée tandis qu'il observait les triangles malléables transparent qui pendaient par la charrette du vendeur et explosaient dans le filon en barbe à papa bleue et rose.

'Oh, pas encore' pensa Kibum. « Sois pas stupide, Jjong, on a eu cette discussion un millier de fois… t'es juste bizarre. » commença Kibum. Ils se destinaient à s'avancer dans la direction du petit salon de crème-glacé. « Tu étais pareil avec le Rousong en chine, tu refusais de le manger comme un gros bébé parce que tu pensais que ça resterait coincé dans ta gorge et que tu t'étranglerais à mort ou quelque chose. » Kibum divagua avec un soupir.

« Ben, comment tu sais que ça peut pas arriver, hein ? » Jonghyung protestait mais il jeta quand même ses bras autour des épaules du plus jeune, s'appuyant contre son flanc.

« Ouais, t'as raison, j'y avais jamais pensé. » Kibum se moquait, mais le sarcasme passait inaperçu aux yeux du garçon-chiot à ses côtés. Il eut l'impression que Jonghyung pressait ses épaules plus étroitement et il vit un sourire jouer sur ses lèvres. 'Ce stupide dino est heureux d'avoir raison ?' Kibum pensa avec moquerie.

« …Je veux dire, c'est pour ça qu'ils ciblent les enfants avec ça, parce que c'est pas sûr pour eux et qu'ils veulent une poignée de procès sur les bras, » termina-t-il. Kibum regarda le visage de son petit-ami se transformer d'un sourire fier à un froncement mécontent.

Peu après cette affirmation, Kibum vit un groupe d'adolescents ouvrir une poche de barbe-à-papa pour se la partager. « Dépêche, Jjong, tu dois aller à leur secours et les avertir du danger ! » Kibum parlait mais sa phrase devint inintelligible avec l'énorme rire qui commença à agiter son corps. Le plus jeune sentit alors la chaleur quitter ses épaules. Quand ses yeux s'ouvrirent à force de rire, il vit le plus petit marcher devant lui. Kibum s'arrêta pour regagner son souffle et poussa un soupir avant de suivre le plus vieux.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Jonghyung cessa finalement de l'ignorer quand il s'assit sur un banc à côté du magasin de crème-glacé. Key resta debout devant lui.

« C'est quoi le problème maintenant ? Je plaisantais simplement, Jjong. » dit Kibum, une hanche relevée d'un côté, dans une posture féroce.

« On est supposé être en rendez-vous et tu gâches tout. » répondit Jonghyung. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent une brève seconde.

« Non, t'es celui qui gâche tout en étant hyper susceptible et défensif. C'était juste une blague. » Kibum attaqua en retour. Sans crier, mais sa voix était austère.

« Kibum, on est là depuis une demi-heure et déjà t'as réussi à te moquer de tout ce qui s'offrait à ta vue, moi inclus. Si tu ne veux pas être là alors pourquoi ne pas partir ? » Jonghyung murmura la dernière partie de sa phrase à la fausse herbe sous ses pieds.

Le plus jeune des deux garçons soupira de nouveau, avant de planter ses fesses sur le banc à côté de son petit-ami.

« Tu savais que je ne voulais pas venir Jjong. Je n'aime pas les manèges alors je n'aime pas vraiment les parcs d'attractions… » commença Kibum.

« Ouais Bum, je le sais alors tu peux tout simplement – » Jonghyung l'interrompit mais le plus jeune le coupa.

« MAIS, je suis venu pour toi. Tu m'as fait tout ton speech romantique à propos du fait que c'était quelque chose que les couples font traditionnellement et je pouvais voir combien ça comptait pour toi, alors je suis venu. » acheva Kibum. Il prit la main de l'autre garçon dans la sienne.

« Je sais et merci, mais quand tu es d'accord pour faire quelque chose pour quelqu'un d'autre, tu dois mettre de côté tes perceptions pour vraiment essayer et rendre ça aussi agréable que possible. Tu savais que ça signifiait beaucoup pour moi. Mais depuis qu'on est descendu du bus, tu as fait des commentaires négatifs à propos des longues queues, du faux gazon astro-turf, de la musique enjouée et des stands bons-marchés… J'ai rien dit et j'ai pensé que tu t'ajusterais et commencerais à apprécier mais tu semblais déterminer à ne pas le faire. Tu recherchais des choses à critiquer, à commencer des disputes depuis qu'on est arrivé ici, Kibum. Si tu ne peux vraiment pas t'adapter, partons, » prononça Jonghyung. Il regarda dans les yeux du plus âgé et y vit du regret.

« Je…Je suis désolé Jjong, j'avais pas réalisé que je faisais ça –honnêtement – mais je ne le ferais plus. Je promets…Tu peux me pardonner ? » tenta Key avec une figure désolée.

« Bien sûr que je peux Bummie. Mettons ça de côté et essayons de nous amuser, okay ? » proposa Jonghyung alors qu'il étreignait la main de Key et lui baisait la joue.

« D'acc… » répondit Key. Ses yeux firent le tour du parc pendant quelques minutes avant qu'il ne tourne sa tête vers Jonghyung, ce avec un sourire vicieux aux lèvres.

« A-A quoi tu penses ? » demanda Jonghyung avec appréhension.

« Laisse-moi me rattraper, faisons un tour de manège. » sourit Key.

« T-T'es sûr ? Tu les détestes vraiment… » questionna Jonghyung, bluffé.

« Je pense que celui-là » Il pointa du doigt la grande roue à distance « a l'air faisable. » Key eut un rictus et Jonghyung n'était pas sûr de savoir pourquoi.

« Et la crème glacé ? » rappela-t-il idiotement.

« Plus tard, allez ! » s'exclama Key avec un mouvement de jambes comme s'il était monté sur ressort. Il agrippa la main de Jonghyung et commença à le traîner en direction de la grande roue.

'Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend ?' pensa Jonghyung. Cependant, il n'allait pas poser de question face au visage excité de Kibum.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

« Ugh ! La queue est… » Kibum commença et regarda son petit-ami avant de continuer «…rien. » Il offrit au plus âgé un regard penaud.

« Ça prend des plombes. » répondit Jonghyung et il sourit aux yeux de Key. Ils ne se tenaient pas la main parce que les regards qu'ils recevaient quand ils le faisaient étaient un peu refroidissants pour leurs rendez-vous. Par contre, quand ils seraient dans le manège, Jonghyung allait tenir la main de Kibum et ne pas la laisser partir pendant ne serait-ce qu'un seul moment.

Cela n'arriva cependant pas, parce qu'il semblait que Kibum avait d'autres idées.

Aussitôt qu'ils s'assirent dans la cabine, Key prit son téléphone et commença à prendre des photos d'eux ensemble. La roue était plus qu'une roue de fer, elle était ENORME et fournissait les vues les plus pittoresques du pays. Ils étaient dans une petite cabine, pour eux tout seul, et l'intendant leur avait dit que la montée durait dix minutes, ce qui expliquait pourquoi la queue avançait si lentement. Ils prirent quelques photos de plus de la vue avant que Kibum ne dise à Jonghyung de venir près de la fenêtre de verre.

Ils se tenaient tous deux devant un spectacle à couper le souffle. L'océan chatoyant brillait plus bas et les hauts buildings pouvaient être vus par-delà la distance. Il y avait des plages et des rochers tout autour qui contrastaient parfaitement avec la ville dense, plus en avant, qui s'allongeait devant leurs yeux.

Key prit les mains de Jonghyung dans les siennes.

« Merci… de m'avoir amené ici et d'être le meilleur petit-ami du monde. » déclara Key alors qu'il se penchait en avant pour embrasser les lèvres de son petit-ami.

Ce que Jonghyung crut être un court et innocent baisé eut une progression rapide. Bientôt, il sentit la main de Kibum se mettre en mouvement partout sur son corps. L'esprit de Jonghyung marchait à l'instinct et il approcha Kibum plus près, leurs corps se heurtant l'un à l'autre. Ce ne fut que lorsque le plus grand laissa échapper un petit gémissement que Jonghyung perdit les pédales.

Il poussa Kibum contre la fenêtre de verre et commença à attaquer sa nuque pâle. Les lèvres de Key étaient rouges et gonflées à cause du précédent baiser. Elles s'écartaient à peine pour faire sortir de petits gémissements, comme des pleurs. Il sentait la chaude langue de Jonghyung tout autour de sa nuque, ses clavicules et ses oreilles. Son petit-ami connaissait tous ses points sensibles et les exploitaient à leurs justes valeurs.

Peu de temps après, Key se retrouva à épingler Jonghyung contre la fenêtre. Il éreintait sa cuisse en la frottant contre le renflement grossissant de son petit-ami. Leurs jambes étaient en fentes, dans cette posture parfaite. Alors qu'il pressait durement sa cuisse contre le membre de son petit-ami, il pouvait sentir la cuisse de Jonghyung faire de même.

A partir de là, tout devint trop. Ils avaient tous deux leurs mains à l'intérieur de leurs propres pantalons, en caresses sinueuses. Ils s'emballaient et ondulaient leurs corps à un rythme qu'eux seuls connaissaient. Peu après, la libération gluante de Kibum peignit l'intérieur de son sous-vêtement. Il embrassa fiévreusement le plus vieux. Des mains toujours collantes coururent sous le t-shirt de Jonhyung, caressant et tordant les deux petits bourgeons sensibles. Jonghyung trembla fiévreusement avant de lâcher sa semence dans son sous-vêtement lui aussi. Il fut cependant assez rapide pour enlever ses mains avant que ça ne devienne collant et fut reconnaissant quand il put faire courir sa main au travers des cheveux de Kibum, son autre main caressant son menton. Jonghyung bougea doucement ses lèvres contre celles du plus grand. Ils reculèrent tous deux en un doux sourire quand ils se séparèrent.

« Tes mains sentent le sexe. » marmonna Kibum dans le fin espace entre leurs visages. Il fallut que Jonghyung rie, ruinant en conséquence le moment qu'ils avaient construit.

« T'as mis du sperme sur mon torse. » grinça finalement Jonghyung, alors qu'il arrêtait enfin son rire, qui avait été plutôt long.

Kibum marcha alors jusqu'à l'autre côté de la petite cabine, voyant qu'ils arrivaient presque au niveau du sol. Il sentit une paire de bras forts encercler sa taille, et entendit une voix dans son oreille.

« Joyeux anniversaire, bébé. » lui chuchota Jonghyung. Sur ce, il pressa un très long baiser affectueux contre sa nuque, tout en raffermissant son emprise.

'Peut-être que les parcs d'attractions ne sont pas TOUS si nuls…' pensa Kibum. Il sourit, puis eut un mouvement du nez en arrière, poussant son corps plus proche de celui, chaud, de Jonghyung.

* * *

 **Bon, pour le rating, concrètement, y a un petit lime, mais comme l'auteur a classé sa fic en T, je respecte son rating et je ne le change pas xD.**

 **N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis sur cette petite traduction, donc !**

 **Merci d'avoir lu !**


End file.
